1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for the skin analysis, more particularly, to methods for the skin analysis used for cosmetics selling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Originally, the skin of a human being vary in accordance with age, physical condition, physical constitution, change of the seasons or so forth. Thus, on a case-by-case basis, it is necessary for the customer to diagnose details of the skin precisely in conformity with condition of the skin or condition of the trouble occurring on the skin. The most appropriate condition of the skin for the customer can be obtained only after performing selection of cosmetics or selection of maintenance procedure of the skin based on this diagnosis.
Conventionally, in cases where there are selected the cosmetics for the particular customer to provide, in the greater number of cases, the cosmetics are selected according to sensuous decision of the customer or subjectivity of cosmetic sales people, accordingly, selected cosmetics are not always optimum for the skin of the customer. For that reason, as matters now stand, the customers change cosmetics successively, in order to look around for the cosmetics suitable for oneself over lifetime. Further, conventional diagnosis of the skin of the customer is one in which conditions of the skin are made to separate into at most degrees of four or five kinds to discriminate. Therefore, conventional diagnosis of the skin for the customer can not catch perfectly characteristic of the skin of the customer.
In order to resolve these problems, the method has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-269212, in which questions with respect to the conditions of the skin of the customer and the nature of the skin of the customer are made to put to the customer, then diagnosis of the skin is performed based on answers from the customers and then support of the makeup is executed. In addition, the method has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-104050 in which support of the makeup is executed while referring to knowledge database after analyzing face image incorporated in the camera. However these methods are incomplete ones. Furthermore, the system of the skin analysis which uses replica of the skin or also keratinous cell piece has been disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-65616, however, its analysis method is not too concrete.
As described above, in the way of the conventional method of the skin analysis for adding objectivity to the selection of the cosmetics, the method according to the diagnostic process with an interview or analysis of the face image have been reported, however, these are not complete, and there is no sufficient objectivity.